


Yes, We're Together

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bets, Chocolate, Coming Out, Dates, Dating, Jealousy, LGBT, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Possessive Karma, Possessiveness, Problems, Same-Sex Marriage, Stressed Out Gakushuu, blowjob, hints of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Karma and Gakushuu start dating, but how will Gakuhou, Nagisa and everyone else in Class-3E react? What if some problems arise for the new found couple?





	1. Nagisa Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Assassination Classroom fanfic and I hope it's okay.

Karma's POV

  


I changed the channel bored out of my mind. I checked the clock, Shuu should be coming over here soon. I turned off the TV and layed down on the couch. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

  


Gakushuu (Shuu) POV

  


I entered Karma's house only to see him passed out. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I set my bags down and walked over to my boyfriend. I slowly went in to kiss him when he opened his eyes and kissed me pulling me into his arms trapping me. We continued kissing until Karma's phone went off. He answered the phone but ended up putting it on speaker. "Hey Karma! I'm coming over and spending the night! My mom's gone nuts again. See you in 10!" We looked at each other wide eyed. Nagisa hung up having Karma dropping his phone. "What are we gonna do!" I yelled still sitting on Karma's lap. Karma grabbed my shoulders slowly rubbing them trying to calm me down. "We just have to tell him. Nagisa is a close friend of mine and very understanding." I nodded. We started kissing again, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist holding me close. We started to get rougher when the door opened revealing Nagisa talking away saying how he came earlier than expected. We stopped kissing and faced Nagisa. "Hey Nagisa." Karma said not sure of how to answer Nagisa. "Well Kayano owes me 2000 yen now. Is it okay if I take a picture of you two kissing to prove it?" The bluenette asked holding out his phone.

  


Karma's POV

  


Shuu started to move making me hard. He noticed and blushed. "You know Nagisa, how about we discus the plan for today and tomorrow?" I said rubbing against Shuu making him pant trying not to moan out loud. "Okay!" Nagisa said starting to walk toward us. "Stop!" We said in unison, making Nagisa jump. "Okay?" Nagisa said stepping back slowly. "How about I change while Gakushuu comes with me? You just sit patiently and watch some TV." I said standing up with Shuu, who wrapped his legs around my waist as I grabbed his ass steadying him. Nagisa waved at us as I ran upstairs and up toward my room. When Shuu stood up he noticed my boner. "What are you gonna do?" Shuu said quite upset. "This was our weekend. Me and You. Alone. I mean I was gonna-" I crashed my lips with his pushing us on my bed. I took his wrists and put them above his head slowly kissing down to his neck sucking it. He started moaning as I bite harder forming a hiccy. "What are you doing?" My boyfriend said making me quirk my eyebrow. "You do know what a hiccy is right?" I said kissing down his arm. "I know what they are but, wait. What color?" I smirked at him. "The most possessive color it can get." Shuu tried to be mad but failed at it, it only made him cuter than he already was. "Your boner." He whispered. "I don't know what to do." Shuu looked up at me like he was begging. I looked down at him getting the hint. "I don't know Shuu. I mean you've never-" "Please?" I shrugged my shoulders as I pulled down my pants and watching as he works on my penis. 

  


Nagisa POV

  


'Whats taking those two so long? Unless their-' I started thinking about. 'What if this was THE weekend.' I slowly walked up the stair and peeped into Karma's room. I sat there scarred as I saw Asano giving Karma a blowjob. I went downstairs again and sat down turning on the TV trying to keep that image out of my head. A few minutes later and I hear moaning but I try ignoring it. I look over and see the couple walking down the stairs and a smiling Karma. "Hey! Sorry about intruding. I can leave-" I was interrupted but by Asano though. "You know. This was supposed to be just the two of us, but I heard your mother screaming in the background. And i've met her before when we were younger. I understand why you came here. Karma is like a," Asano paused thinking. "He's like a safe haven. It's fine if you stay." Karma and I stare at him surprised and in shock. "You are okay with me around? I thought you hated me." I said. Asano started laughing.

  


  



	2. Flashback PT 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This goes back a few months ago to how Karma and Asano got together.

Karma's POV

 

I walked down the street and into a café and sat down getting something for lunch. With it being Saturday I don't have school so I've been wandering around bored. I saw someone sit down in front of me, but with me looking at the menu I didn't see who. I put the menu down and was shocked to see that Asano (second place) was blushing holding a box and sat willingly near me. I looked around and saw lots of empty seats. "Here." He said giving me the box. "Don't open it yet. When I leave." I raised my eyebrow. "It's embarrassing." The blonde said making me wonder.

 

Asano (second place) POV

 

In the box held items that I have always wanted to give Karma, but their more love letters and how I thought of Karma when we were younger. There's a recent note in there about my love confession I'm such a baby about saying. "That's all. Have a nice day." I said politely, standing up and walking out of the café. 

 

Karma's POV

 

I ordered my lunch right after Asano left. While waiting I opened the box. Love letters? I thought. I picked one up thinking Asano was doing a classmate a favor, a girl to be exact. But the writing, the wording , everything screams Asano writer these. I read them from the first to the last written and was shocked when he admitted that he liked me for a long time. I smirked. 

 

Ren (the artist one right?) POV

"You finally did it? Do you know that he might embarrass you, publicly embarrass you, tell your father..." I went on and on. I stopped talking because I noticed Gakushuu wasn't paying attention, he was like a high school girl thinking about her crush. That's when I remembered talking to the E class. Shiota and them won. I thought thinking back to our bet. "Would you like to talk about it more?" I said. Gakushuu nodded. I sighed, why me.

 

Karma's POV

 

I walked home and sat down on my couch. Asano left his number here, though j don't know if it was purposely or for someone else. I got my phone out and stared texting him.

-Hello cutie. Can I see you at the park tonight at around 7 or so?

 

Asano POV

 

I looked down at my phone. He texted me. "Maybe he wants to let me down easy?" I said showing Ren the text. "He sounds like he.wants to go on a date with you. Get ready it's 6:45." I started getting ready like Ren said.

 

Ren POV

 

I smirked. Let's play cupid.

-This is Ren. If this is an actual date treat my son like royalty got it? He's had this love for you since I can remember. Plz treat him right I'll drop him off.

-Okay.

 

 

 


	3. Flashback PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where does Karma take Asano? How did it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last flashback.
> 
> Eiri is an oc and she just has shoulder length black hair with rainbow hair tips. She has simpler brown eyes. She's the childhood friend of Karma but is an American.

Karma's POV  
  
I looked across the table to see Asano fidgeting. "Talk to me like you would Ren." I said watching as the waitress walked toward us. "You don't want that.' He said. I raised me eyebrow. "Why not?" Before he could answer the waitress arrived. As we ordered I noticed it was my friend Eiri. She didn't notice so I didn't say anything.  
  
  
Asano's POV  
  
  
"Can you two sit together? I want a seat to myself." They waitress said. Karma got up and I scoot over making room for the other. "Hey Eiri. Shouldn't you be studying at America? I remember you saying something like visiting but not this early right?" He said. I guessed the two were ex's or so. I started to get jealous but didn't show it.  
  
  
Karma's POV  
  
  
Eiri and I talked for a little while but she had to get back to her job. I felt hatred coming from Asano and smirked. So the jealous type? "Hey how about after we eat I take you out to walk. We can go anywhere you want." I said looking over at him. Her looked up, "Sure." He said in a whisper like voice. I kept on staring at him and he stared back. It became a competition a staring contest. Just when we were close to each other's faces Eiri showed up and shoved me. I fell forward on top of Asano and we kissed.  
  
Eiri POV  
  
I smirked. I knew the two would end up together. I had to help Nagisa win this bet.   
  
  
Karma's POV  
  
We broke apart and he seemed frozen. Before our meal was made I canceled it, taking Asano's hand and dragging him outside of the café.


	4. Flashback PT 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma and Gakushuu go somewhere. What will happen? Who is Eiri?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not update till Friday or Saturday. I don't know. Last part finally! Next chapter we will resume with Karma, Shuu and Nagisa.

Karma's POV

 

Asano and I walked into my house kissing roughly. We landed on the couch kissing harshly. I started leaving hickeys all over him making him moan in pleasure. "Hey Karma! Eiri said-oh." We both look over and see Nagisa and Eiri standing in the doorway awkwardly. Asano looked at Eiri with a jealous and possessive look. I smirked. I helped Asano up walking over to the two. "Hey you two. Does call or text first ring a bell. I've told you many times." Eiri looked over. "Kayano owes Nagisa money. I still need a sleepover. I would love to meet your new boyfriend! You finally get a love life. At least when your parents come-" I was pissed off. "My parents are coming? When?" Eiri whispered tonight. I widened my eyes. "Hello Karma honey. Who are these people? Aww. Eiri so nice to see you again." I scowled at her. Mother? Ha no. Never.

 

Asano's POV (I guess Shuu will be used soon)

 

I looked at the two adults who I guessed were Mrs. and Mr. Akabane. Mrs. Akabane smiled at me. "Are you Asano, the chairman's son? If you are date our low life son. He needs some love in his life. You better top." She said pointing toward Karma. All us teens looked at each other. "We'll be back!" The two said walking out. "Okay. Who is Eiri. Why did they assume I'm related to the control freak and what's wrong with Karma as a son!" I said quite pissed off and confused. 

 

Nagisa's POV

 

"Okay let me explain with no interruptions. Karma is named after some India religion. The two travel so much Karma raised himself and lives alone. He has been a delinquent because of that. When they found out Karma was bisexual they hoped he married someone rich. First name that came to mind were the Asano's. They pretty much hate Karma. Eiri is Karma's childhood friend. Eiri is like Karma's sister but lives in America where she hates it. We are all spending the night." 

 

Asano's POV

 

I sat there trying to take it all in. I stood up and walked out instead. Eiri this. Eiri that. Aww Eiri. Who is that girl? 

 

 

Karma's POV

 

I stood up and walked out to him. "Gakushuu! Where'd ya go!" I headed over to the park and saw him. I sat down next to him. "Hey. What's wrong. If it's Eiri you don't have to see her again. About you father though..." I said curiously. "My father abuses me. Eiri is fine. Though I thought it would be you and me tonight. Alone." He said. Anger boiled inside me. That bastard? Abuse? "How about we go home and those two can spend the night together while it's you and I in my bedroom?" He nodded. I helped him up but then I picked him up, he wrapped his legs around my waist as I grabbed his ass. "I'm heavy!" He said. "You're lighter than Nagisa. He's pretty small but heavy." He laughed as i felt a pair of arms wrapped around my neck. I looked down and he rested his head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of his head walking home.

 

Asano's POV

 

I woke up to Karma reading a math textbook and me curled up next to him. "What do you wanna do? We could talk all night too. It doesn't matter." I smiled up at him and took the textbook and set it on the floor. He raised his eyebrow. I sat on his lap as I looked at him rubbing our lower parts together. "Stop while you're ahead. I get pretty rough." I smirked. "Then do me rough. Leave marks. Show who owns me." I whispered in his ear. 

 

Nagisa's POV

 

I heard the two go at it and a LOT of moaning. Eiri and I agreed to eat pizza at the restaurant. So we left with a note letting to two love birds have their special date.

 


	5. Koro-sensei finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koro-sensei calls Karma up. Nakamura has a camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I have delayed this. I've been busy with school and other drama.

Karma's POV  
  
Shuu was sitting on my lap as Nagisa was sitting there confused. "I was jealous all you were close with Karma. Until Ren intruded in and, I'm lucky he's my friend though." Shuu said making me smile. Still the jealous type, my favorite type. Nagisa started up a plan though. "How about I sleep in a guest bedroom while you two sleep together? Maybe order pizza or something." I nodded. "Sure." I could tell Shuu loved this idea. Having pizza is rare for him, but to go? On the inside I knew he was excited.  
  
Gakushuu (Shuu) POV  
  
I was excited for the pizza and started to squirm in excitement. "Hey Karma, can I ask you one thing?" Nagisa said holding his phone. Karma looked at Nagisa waiting. "Did you ever tell your parents about..." He left off from that. I was confused. Karma started blushing but shook his head no. "About what?" I said impatiently. "About you two fucking and everything!" Nagisa yelled walking out of the room. I jumped at his anger curling up to Karma in fear. Something's off. I knew it.  
  
  
Karma's POV  
  
I wrapped my arms protectively around Shuu. What's up with Nagisa lately. I pondered until I remembered the deadline is soon. I sighed. A delinquent who has to assassinate his teacher is dating the student council president who is the son of the chairman. Opposites attract though, right? Nagisa came rushing back in holding the phone to my ear. "Karma I need you to come over with Nagisa. I have something important to tell you in person." I heard Koro sensei say. "I have Gakushuu with me though." I said reasoning with the yellow octopus. "Bring him. I would LOVE to meet your boyfriend. Wouldn't peg you as the gay type. Bye!" Nagisa is lucky I'm holding Shuu or that phone would be in pieces along with that teacher of mine.  
  
Gakushuu (Shuu) POV  
  
After the phone call I'm picked up and we're walking out the door. I didn't know what was happening so I kept clinging on to Karma. Good thing he lives by the school though. I saw the school's main building and then the two started walking up toward the 3-E classroom. "Am I allowed up there?" I ask and look up at Karma. "Totally." He replied kissing the top of my head. We made it up the hill to see an octopus. "Karma! Nagisa! Aww. You two! Can i-" Before that thing could do anything Karma had a knife out. "Touch him and I will kill you." The octopus thing started shaking in fear. "Wait that's-" Before I could finish my sentencKarma's POV  
  
Shuu was sitting on my lap as Nagisa was sitting there confused. "I was jealous all you were close with Karma. Until Ren intruded in and, I'm lucky he's my friend though." Shuu said making me smile. Still the jealous type, my favorite type. Nagisa started up a plan though. "How about I sleep in a guest bedroom while you two sleep together? Maybe order pizza or something." I nodded. "Sure." I could tell Shuu loved this idea. Having pizza is rare for him, but to go? On the inside I knew he was excited.  
  
Gakushuu (Shuu) POV  
  
I was excited for the pizza and started to squirm in excitement. "Hey Karma, can I ask you one thing?" Nagisa said holding his phone. Karma looked at Nagisa waiting. "Did you ever tell your parents about..." He left off from that. I was confused. Karma started blushing but shook his head no. "About what?" I said impatiently. "About you two fucking and everything!" Nagisa yelled walking out of the room. I jumped at his anger curling up to Karma in fear. Something's off. I knew it.  
  
  
Karma's POV  
  
I wrapped my arms protectively around Shuu. What's up with Nagisa lately. I pondered until I remembered the deadline is soon. I sighed. A delinquent who has to assassinate his teacher is dating the student council president who is the son of the chairman. Opposites attract though, right? Nagisa came rushing back in holding the phone to my ear. "Karma I need you to come over with Nagisa. I have something important to tell you in person." I heard Koro sensei say. "I have Gakushuu with me though." I said reasoning with the yellow octopus. "Bring him. I would LOVE to meet your boyfriend. Wouldn't peg you as the gay type. Bye!" Nagisa is lucky I'm holding Shuu or that phone would be in pieces along with that teacher of mine.  
  
Gakushuu (Shuu) POV  
  
After the phone call I'm picked up and we're walking out the door. I didn't know what was happening so I kept clinging on to Karma. Good thing he lives by the school though. I saw the school's main building and then the two started walking up toward the 3-E classroom. "Am I allowed up there?" I ask and look up at Karma. "Totally." He replied kissing the top of my head. We made it up the hill to see an octopus. "Karma! Nagisa! Aww. You two! Can i-" Before that thing could do anything Karma had a knife out. "Touch him and I will kill you." The octopus thing started shaking in fear.

"Wait that's-" Before I could finish my sentence a blond girl came out holding a camera. "Can you two move in a different pose please?" She asked smiling and laughing. Karma scowled. Who is she? "Nakamura, would you please leave these two alone? We're here for Koro-sensei." Nagisa said crossing his arms. "Well I found out about you two!" The octopus thing said. "So?" Karma asked tapping his foot impatiently.  



	6. Love And Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakushuu spends time with Karma and his parents. What happens when Asano gets angry at Shuu and acts on anger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the long wait. I had to do a story on wattpad and I've had family and relationship drama going on. I also haven't been having any ideas lately. Then my phone decided to delete everything I had of the planned chapter.

* * *

 

Gakushuu's POV (Shuu)

 

The weird yellow octopus started saying fangirlish noises and it was starting to annoy me. "Who and what are you?" I finally said glaring toward the octopus thing. It stopped what it was doing and I think it looked at me. I couldn't quite tell. 

"Well I'm Koro-sensei, Class 3-E's teacher! They also have to kill me by March before they graduate!" Koro-sensei started clapping I believe and jumping up and down. "Your class seems more enjoyable than mine. I hate my teacher and my father." Karma looked happy, but then sad. "Why don't you join then?" The blond girl, who I remembered was Nakumura, said. I sighed. "It's harder than you think. My father-" Karma silenced me. "Let me. I know how to get you in class 3-E." Everyone looked at Karma. "How?" Nagisa said, crossing his arms and glaring at Karma. "You'll see. We should get going back to my house. Come on Nagisa." The bluenette nodded, walking behind us. What Karma plans on doing bugged me. What is going to do? Is he going to destroy my reputation? What? My thoughts were clouding my mind which distracted me on how close we got to the Akabane household. 

A white limo was parked and Karma's parents walked out onto the driveway. Mrs. Akabane smiled and started waving toward us. "How sweet! You two are so adorable!" I started blushing madly and causing Karma to let me down. He held my hand as we walked toward the married couple. "We brought you two a present! Nagisa gets one too, don't worry!" We all nodded, but was curious as to what they got us. Walking into the household while still holding Karma's hand Mrs. Akabane made us sit down. I ended up on Karma's lap, but didn't complain. "Karma! Come!" Karma got up, but was soon directed to follow his father. His mother looked at me joyfully and full of happiness. "Give Karma this when he comes out. No peeking though." She winked at me while handing me a tiny purple box, giving me shivers of fear. 

Karma walked out and getting down on one knee. I raised my eyebrow at the action but gave him the tiny box. "Gakushuu, I would love to do this in highschool and at a random place than in my house with my parents watching. Luckily it is a promise ring and will always remain on your hand. here," Karma opened the box pulling out a silver band ring with three purple diamonds on it. "though your father might kill me." I laughed at that as he slid it on. "It's fine, after all it's not like we are actually getting married yet." He jerked his head up making our eyes truly connect. "Yet?" I rolled my eyes and scowled. " have no idea what you are talking about. 

 

* * *

 

Gakuho's POV

 

I looked at the request paper. Why would he want to join the 3-E class? I sat at my desk wondering more and more only to have Ren walk in with some papers. "Why are you here? Where's my son?" Ren looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Well, you see...um...well..." Ren stuttered more until I got a call from my son. "Where are you!" I screamed, not caring about anything else. "I'm at my boyfriend's. Remember? Karma's?" I closed my phone and threw it at the wall. "Why can't you date someone else! Why!" My anger was suffocating the room but I don't care. Let Ren suffer. I left the room taking my jacket and keys and nearly running down the stairs and hallways of the school building. When I reached my car I stopped. What am I doing? I'll just punish him at home! I got into the car and drove off. The radio was playing music until a News Report came in. I slammed my hands repeatedly against the steering wheel in anger. My son? Karma Akabane? Gay? No. No. No! I drove a little faster until I saw the light go red,but too late. The only thing I heard was my phone go off and my ringtone for my son go off.

Then two cars came at me and my vision went black.

 

* * *

 

Karma's POV

 

I watched Shuu walk back and forth agitated. "Why don't we head over to your-" I was interrupted by his phone going off. He answered it immediately, but soon broke down crying. I quickly got to him holding him but slowly sitting down, leaning against my closet door. Shuu was such a mess I took the phone. "Hello?" A lady answered me back, but started talking about Asano. "Yes well Gakukou Asano got in a car accident and is in surgery. Will you mind bringing over Gakushuu Asano to sign some paperwork and help understand what happened?" I agreed hanging up and setting the phone on the ground. I cuddled Shuu, trying to support him and explaining to him what is going to happen. He nodded, but started saying it was his fault and how he should die. 

"No. It is not your fault no matter what. He did it on his own. Sure the news got to him but he acted on his own. Okay? Another thing is you belong here on earth. You aren't going to die okay? I will keep you alive." I told him, while I cupped his face in my hands and wiping his tears away with my thumb. We got up and headed out the door. I gave the door frame three hard knocks letting Nagisa know to follow. My parents then followed as we headed to the car. I jumped in then Shuu, with him leaning on my falling asleep. I kissed his forehead letting him sleep. Nagisa and my parents followed but gave confusing looks. I whispered, "I'll tell you when we get there," to them but leaving them curious.


End file.
